Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition
Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition (植物大战僵尸: 长城版; pinyin: zhíwù dàzhàn jiāngshī: chángchéng bǎn) was a Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies which was released on May 28, 2012. It featured re-skinned zombies and areas which fit the Great Wall theme, and some minor gameplay changes. However, in an update on Android, episodes from Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West were added into the game. The Journey to the West episodes could now be played for free in this game, while Hero Plants, exclusive plants and the original Adventure levels still can only be bought with real money. It has since been removed from the App Store of most countries including China for unknown reasons. The remaining countries can now download the game for free from the App Store (note doesn’t work with new IOS versions). Game icons File:33333.jpg|Android icon mzl.vfyzxinx.png|IOS Icon mza_4536676511926887773.png|植物大战僵尸 HD版 (iPad 1st icon) ef4dca61-953d-de58-e0ca-8be0c7e449be.png|植物大战僵尸 HD版 (iPad 2nd icon) Plants Returning Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Cherry Bomb *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Chomper *Repeater *Puff-shroom *Sun-shroom *Fume-shroom *Grave Buster *Hypno-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Ice-shroom *Doom-shroom *Lily Pad *Squash *Threepeater *Tangle Kelp *Jalapeno *Spikeweed *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Sea-shroom *Plantern *Cactus *Blover *Split Pea *Starfruit (before unknown update) *Pumpkin *Magnet-shroom *Cabbage-pult *Flower Pot (redesign in great wall levels, is now made of china and has no face) *Kernel-pult *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Umbrella Leaf *Marigold *Melon-pult *Gatling Pea *Twin Sunflower *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Winter Melon *Gold Magnet *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Imitater *Aggro Brocco *Pomegunate *Carrotillery *Oak Archer *Ghost Pepper *Laser Bean *Dandelion *Snapdragon *Bonk Choy *Oxygen Algae *Sea Starfruit *Bramble Sea Grass *Water Gun Grass *Electric Anemone *Iron Man Nut *Monkey King Peashooter *Pig Squash *Nut Wujing *Monk Flower *Nezha Peashooter *Super Chomper *Last Star (after unknown update, is a promotional plant, replaces Starfruit) New Plants *Unknown old pepper-shaped dynamite plant (lawnmower) *Unknown Jalapeno-like power-up plant (summons jalapeños) Zombies Returning Zombies *Zombie (cameo on level progress bar and Android app icon) *Chinese Zombie (cameo on iOS app icon, has a mustache) *Flying Imp *Spider Devil Zombie *Skeleton Lady Zombie *Red Boy Imp *Yellow Brows Gargantuar *Bull Demon King Zombot *Conchhead Zombie *Seahorse Pogo Zombie *Lobsterhead Runner Zombie *Tortoise Zombie *Crab Imp *Fish Thrower Imp *Dragon King of the East Sea Zombot New Zombies *Commoner Zombie *Ding Flag Zombie *Bamboo Baskethead Zombie *Stick Zombie *Beggar Zombie *Peach Fairy Zombie *Marshal Zombie *Plank Zombie *Taoist Leader Zombie *Taoist Monk Zombie *Diver Zombie *Paver Zombie *Oil Truck Zombie Squad *Carp Rider Zombie *Firework Zombie *Lantern Zombie *God of the Earth Zombie *Bamboo Stick Zombie *Ladder Zombie (didn't change name, but changed appearance) *Thief Zombie *Great Wall Catapult Zombie *Powered Zombie *Emperor Zombot *Talisman Zombie *Assassin Zombie *Wraith Zombie Gallery Pvz_gwe_title.png|Title screen Pvz_gwe_ss1.png|Pool level gameplay Pvz_gwe_ss2.png|Using a power up Pvz_gwe_ss3.png|Assassins attack at night and steal the player's plants, similarly to Bungee Zombie Pvz_gwe_boss.jpg|Boss fight against Emperor Zombot Pvzgw_ghost_zombie.jpg|A new zombie, inspired by the antagonist from The Ring Pvzwg_assassin_zombie.jpg|Assassin Zombie 1113 927994 623854.jpg|Logo of the game (Plants vs. Zombies: Chinese Edition) Great Wall Edition Firecracker.png|A close-up of the unknown Firecracker that replaces Lawn Mowers. Category:Games that have closed Category:Chinese games Category:Plants vs. Zombies sub-versions Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition